


All in Due Process

by FaultyParagon



Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cybernetics, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Goodwood, Heroes to Villains, Injury Recovery, Military, Military Backstory, Minor Character Death, Political Alliances, Pre-Canon, Volume 7 (RWBY), You're Welcome, i cannot believe you've done this to me, i exclusively call you 'jimothy' in my head now, qrow was right and you're an ass, why did you have to be the WORST james, you used to be one of my favourite rwby boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: James Ironwood wasn't made in a day. With the fate of Atlas riding upon his shoulders ever since he was a child, James knew that he would become a leader unlike all others. He was due process, and he would use that power to change the world, no matter how hard the fall.-An examination of James’ life in canon, from childhood until V7 and beyond, explored through 100 drabbles using the 100 Prompts Challenge.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch & James Ironwood & Ozpin & Team STRQ, Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, James Ironwood & Oscar Pine, James Ironwood & Ozpin, James Ironwood & Penny Polendina, James Ironwood & Pietro Polendina, James Ironwood & Winter Schnee, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood
Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guess who’s back, back again with another 100 Prompts Challenge fic- 100 chapters, 100 drabbles, 100 (to 120, sometimes 150 ‘cause I’m not super picky) words each. I’m using the same prompts I used in [No Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168998), since I found emotions more fun to write than the more rigid prompts I used in [Touch the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742182). Apparently I have a thing for doing this with RWBY villains, and since James broke my heart in Vol. 7, I’m trying to justify my anger.
> 
> For anyone who doesn’t know why I’m so salty about James’ actions in V7, check out my fic [Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168329), which I wrote entirely before watching V7- it is built upon my untainted imaginings of a pure James. Ugh. I miss my pre-V7 ignorance.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

** all in due process (delusions of grandeur and powers tainting it all) **

  1. **Birth**



James Ironwood was born into a land of ice and snow; some called it ‘cold’, ‘unfeeling’, but James knew he belonged there, just as his forebears. The name ‘James’ had been passed down through his family for multiple generations of military men and Huntsmen, and ‘Ironwood’ indicated his strength, his resilience, his ability to grow. At least, that was what his parents told him, their words firm and unyielding- just as he was meant to be.

Atlas; Solitas; the land of ice and snow. It scared the rest of the world, but that pristine blanket of white, untouched beauty filled him with such pride and joy that he knew from the start that he could never let it go.


	2. Enthusiasm

  1. **Enthusiasm**



The first true memory he held in his life was of the CCTS- of a holoscreen dancing before him, his mother’s warmth at his back, his father’s smile looking fondly from the other side. He had reached out, flailing chubby fingers through the air, only to feel nothing; and yet, the screen had changed, the images pausing, his gasp eliciting his mother’s shaking laugh echoing through his back. His father had reached over, stroking his hair, murmuring how sweet he looked. James hadn’t cared.

After all, he was too focused on the stopped picture in the air. His fingers had made _magic._


	3. Love

**3\. Love**

If there was one thing James loved in the world more than anything, it was _technology._

His father worked in Atlas Academy, a corporal working in research and development, aiming for more efficient technologies to heat up Mantle without wasting Dust. Ever since childhood, James loved those labs, running around his father's workspace and watching him create tools that could better peoples' lives. His dreams for magic very quickly faded in favour of longing to wear the same uniform, to enter the same lab, to be as proud in his work as his father was in his own. James had a goal.

And he was going to accomplish it, no matter what.


	4. Hate

  1. **Hate**



There was something wrong with his body, apparently.

He hadn’t realized it when he was younger, for there had been no need to ever push himself to the limit when in the safety of Atlas. However, at the turn of his twelfth birthday, he learned it in the most painful trial-by-fire possible.

James entered combat school with all the vim and vigour of a child. Three months later, he returned home from combat school with an expulsion notice, for no amount of Aura or surgery could fix the increasingly-pronounced twisting of his spine. He would never be allowed into the academy, and for that, he hated the world- himself more than anything.


	5. Triumph

**5\. Triumph**

His name was Pablo Polendina. He and his son Pietro promised to help James, for Pietro was born with a congenital spine defect which was supposed to have left him quadriplegic. “No child should be told they cannot succeed. I’ll do what I can,” Pablo said solemnly.

Pablo had found a way to help his son gain use of his arms. James’ father couldn’t believe their luck in finding this simple city doctor and inventor.

So, James trusted this man, this scientist, this doctor. He trusted him implicitly, going to his lab in the cesspool which is Mantle. This man would heal him- James just knew it.


	6. Feel

**6\. Feel**

It was a strange thing, to combat an ailment that had only just begun to take root.

Pablo worked tirelessly, trying this procedure and that to figure out how to help James. James did not mind being put under observation; he simply knew it was a means to an end, after all. His dream was to work in Atlas Academy and he was not going to let something so unfair destroy his chances before he could even _try._

At least Pietro was by his side throughout the process. That was one comfort, no matter what; within Pietro, he found a confidant, an ally. He too could understand denial, after all.


	7. Wrecked

**7\. Wrecked**

Aura therapies were the way to go.

It began as injections, scarring tissue and leaving pockmarks upon his skin, leaving bubbles in his spine. “We need to stimulate the Aura,” Pablo explained to James and his horrified parents.

“This could paralyze him,” James’ father whispered. James knew he thought he spoke softly enough so James couldn’t hear.

Pablo sighed. “If this doesn’t work, though… we may need to look at other methods.” The tone in his voice indicated what was in store for them with ‘other methods’, though.

James had no idea how to project an Aura. He would learn, though. He would learn no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
